Quando chega o fim
by Shakinha
Summary: Quando as três irmãs Black estiveram no mesmo local, para se despedir da mesma pessoa. Fic escrita para o LI Challenge Relâmpago do forum 6V.


**Quando chega o fim**

Estavam todas lá. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, não estavam.

Estavam no cemitério, olhando para a cova aberta, onde descia um caixão. Naquele caixão, estava a pessoa mais importante para aquelas mulheres. Cygnus Black.

Bellatrix estava séria, alheia a tudo à sua volta. Fitava apenas o caixão de seu pai, pensando em como ele morrera tão cedo, sem poder ver sua filha mais velha triunfar ao lado do Lord das Trevas quando os Comensais da Morte tomassem o poder e livrassem o mundo bruxo dos sangues-ruins e traidores. Ela se lembrava em como esses dois tipos de bruxos causavam irritação a Cygnus.

_- Bellatrix, não há nada pior do que um traidor do sangue. – Dizia Cygnus, de frente para a garota._

_Bella tinha dezesseis anos quando tiveram essa conversa, logo depois de ela ter visto o pai discutindo com o irmão, Alphard._

_- Mas e os sangues-ruins, papai? Achei que eles fossem o pior._

_- Tem razão, um traidor do sangue vem logo abaixo de um sangue-ruim. Não se esqueça disso, Bella._

_- Não vou me esquecer. – Disse ela sorrindo, orgulhosa do pai. Ele sempre fora seu herói._

_Ele segurou sua mão e olhou nos olhos dela._

_- Você é motivo de orgulho para mim, Bellatrix. Podem dizer o que quiserem sobre minha primeira filha ser uma mulher, mas você nunca me desapontou. Você é uma Black legítima._

Bellatrix sentiu um nó na garganta, mas não esboçou nenhuma emoção externamente. Assim como Cygnus se orgulhava dela, ela se orgulhava de ter sido filha dele.

Escondida debaixo de um capuz, um pouco afastada dos outros presentes no enterro, Andrômeda secava algumas lágrimas com um lenço. Por todo o tempo que vivera na casa dos Black, seu pai era a pessoa em que ela mais confiava. Nunca soube qual fora a reação dele ao ver que ela saíra de casa para não mais voltar e nem queria saber. Sabia apenas que o desapontara. Se perguntava se realmente deveria estar ali, mas ela queria dar um último adeus ao pai, algo que não teve oportunidade de fazer quando saiu de casa.

_- Pai? – Ela bateu à porta do escritório._

_- Entre Andrômeda. O que deseja, minha filha? – Perguntou depois que ela já se encontrava de frente para ele._

_Ela ficou em dúvida se falava ou não. A pergunta lhe soava infantil antes mesmo de ser feita, mas Cygnus a ensinara a ter coragem, então disse:_

_- O que o senhor acha de mim?_

_A pergunta lhe soou ainda mais infantil, depois de falada. Andrômeda já tinha dezessete anos, não deveria agir como criança._

_- Está falando sério, Andie?_

_Ela apenas afirmou com a cabeça. Ele pensou um pouco._

_- Bom, você é o que eu esperava que fosse. Uma boa filha, assim como suas irmãs. Mas entendo o propósito da sua pergunta. Não quer ser comparada a elas, não é mesmo?_

_Andrômeda sorriu. Cygnus realmente conseguia entendê-la._

_- Você é única, Andie. Se parece comigo e com sua mãe, e com nenhum dos dois ao mesmo tempo. Mesmo tendo duas irmãs, você consegue se sobressair. Mas também possui um certo mistério por trás dos olhos._

_Ela absorveu cada palavra enquanto ele as dizia e, quando ele terminou, o abraçou como não fazia desde que era pequena. Cygnus percebeu que havia algo fora do comum._

_- O que houve, Andie?_

_- Não é nada. – Ela tentava impedir as lágrimas de caírem quando se afastou do pai. – Boa noite, papai._

_Ela abriu a porta, mas, antes que saísse, ele disse:_

_- Andrômeda. Você é uma constelação, mas também uma nebulosa. Boa noite._

Aquela fora a última vez que o vira. Na manhã seguinte, já estava longe de casa.

Agora, tinha vindo para o enterro do pai, sem que ninguém soubesse. Sabia que era uma traidora.

- Espero que tenha me entendido, como sempre entendeu... E que não esteja com raiva de mim. – Sussurrou ela, olhando para baixo.

Mais próxima de onde descia o caixão, Narcissa chorava abraçada ao marido. Lucius passava a mão em seus cabelos, consolando-a em silêncio. A perda do pai fora um choque para a filha mais nova, que sempre o considerara um herói. Ele estava sempre por perto quando ela precisava, mas agora não estaria mais.

_Cygnus não era muito bom com feitiços curativos, mas conseguiu executar um com perfeição na mão de Narcissa. O corte provocado pela tesoura logo se fechou e cicatrizou. Algumas lágrimas ainda escorriam pelo rosto da menina de treze anos._

_- Certo. – Disse ele. – Agora vai me dizer o que estava fazendo com essa tesoura? Já lhe disse para não mexer nas gavetas da cozinha, Narcissa._

_- Eu só queria... Eu queria cortar meus cabelos._

_Ele olhou surpreso para a filha._

_- Mas por que, Cissy?_

_Ela voltou a chorar e logo estava nos braços do pai, que tentava acalmá-la._

_- Eu detesto os meus cabelos... – Ela disse entre os soluços. – Eu não pareço uma Black..._

_Cygnus compreendeu. Uma vez, quando pequena, Narcissa ouvira alguém dizer que não se parecia em nada com os Black. Isso nunca cicatrizara até então. Ele colocou-a sentada no sofá e se sentou ao lado dela._

_- Narcissa, pare de chorar e me escute. Você confia em mim, não é?_

_- É claro, papai._

_- Então escute e preste atenção nisso. Você é uma Black, Narcissa, não importa o que lhe digam._

_- Mas os meus cabelos..._

_- Só são assim porque você se parece com sua mãe. Ainda assim, você não deixa de ser minha filha. Olha, não é só uma aparência que define um Black. Você pode ser diferente por fora, mas internamente é tão parecida com Bella ou Andie ou até comigo mesmo._

_- Então eu não sou uma bastarda?_

_Ele olhou surpreso mais uma vez, mas dessa vez também parecia irritado._

_- Quem te disse isso? Ora, que vá para o inferno, seja lá quem for! Aprenda a não ouvir esse tipo de escória, Cissy._

_- Certo._

_- Você é muito mais Black do que metade dessa família. Você tem seu orgulho, não deixe que tirem isso de você. Sempre foi uma boa menina, nunca foi motivo de aborrecimentos. Nunca deixe que te derrubem, entendeu?_

_- Sim, papai. Eu... Eu sou melhor do que qualquer outro que não tenha o meu sangue._

_- Isso mesmo, querida. Aprenda a ser forte, ou os outros irão dobrá-la como quiserem. Não se esqueça disso._

Ela nunca esqueceu. Mesmo quando se tornou uma Malfoy, nunca deixou de ser uma Black. E agora abraçava seu marido, chorando a perda daquele que a fizera ter coragem, que a ensinara a ficar sempre com a cabeça erguida.

Bellatrix, Andrômeda e Narcissa estavam no enterro de Cygnus Black, mas não se viram ou perceberam a presença umas das outras, nem se deixaram perceber. Três irmãs completamente diferentes, mas com um fato em comum. Todas sentiam saudades do tempo em que seu pai se orgulhava delas, as encorajava ou mesmo as colocava para dormir.

oOoOo

**N/A:** Fic escrita para o LI Challenge Relâmpago do fórum 6V. Acho que nunca tive uma idéia tão repentina. Espero que tenha ficado legal.

Reviews?


End file.
